Spin My Mixes
by Owigotpitchslapped
Summary: Beca loves when the beat of a new remix is coursing through her body, just like a heartbeat. A bass line is Beca's heartbeat. When she is the DJ at a house party, and her friend, Stacie comes up asking her if she can teach her to DJ. Can Beca ignore this new beat that is coursing through her body? Rated T for Language, and Suggestive Themes. Not getting any better at summaries.


**AN: Hey so this is my new one shot as promised! I know this "ship" doesn't really exist, but I liked it in my head so yeah, enjoy! And Happy 17th Birthday to Me! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the figment of my imagination.**

_Beca P.O.V._

The house boomed to my recent mix of 'One More Night' by Maroon 5, and ' She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Everyone was either dancing, drinking, or playing games like beer pong, and darts. I carefully took a sip of my water bottle as I examined the crowd. I saw Chloe, and Aubrey flirting together across the room while Cynthia Rose was staring at them from a distance.

"Creepy." I muttered lowly.

I felt lips at my ear, and I tensed up.

"Hi you."

"Jesus, Stace. Don't scare me like that!" I gasped before playfully shoving her in the shoulder.

She smirked at me. "Sorry, not sorry."

I rolled my eyes at her.

Stacie, and I became closer after the finals at Lincoln Center. She was so caught up in how it seemed to be so effortless for me to mashup songs together, We began talking more after I found out she wanted to go to LA to open up a dance studio. Our friendship began to skyrocket once we started texting and talking on the phone for hours at a time. After going out to get coffee together every weekend, and hanging out in Stacie's room after classes. I began to like her. Like, like like her.

"Does it make you sad?" Stacie asked me quietly.

"What?"

"Chloe, and Aubrey." She muttered.

"No. Not really. Shit happens. I'm just happy we're friends- Best friends." I amended.

Chloe, and I began dating after the ICCA's. Everything was great for the five months we were together. Then one night Chloe admitted she didn't like me in that way anymore, and that she had feelings for Aubrey. I showed up at Stacie's door in tears, and she held me, and calmed me down whenever I began punching things. It was hard being around Chloe for a while but then I realized I missed her, and so I accepted her friendship, and now we're close again.

"Are you sure? You better not be lying to me."

"I promise, Stacie." I chuckled.

You know what you should do?" Stacie asked giddy.

I rolled my eyes again and smirked "No, Stacie. I will not sleep with you." I teased.

She wrapped her long arms around me, and put her lips to my ear. "Just you wait."

I shivered, and she winked at me. "I was gonna say you should teach me to DJ."

My eyes widened. "What? Now?"

"Yeah!"

"I didn't know..." I said shyly.

"Unless you're scared, Mitchell." Stacie teased.

"Fine. Come here, and put your hands on the sound board channels." I sighed in defeat.

Stacie squealed then stood next to me.

"Check!"

I grinned at her while painting at the computer screen in front of me.

"So, basically I just find songs that have the same cord progression- this one, and I create a track that blends them together. This thing. So like, this is the new bass line, and this one is matching up downbeats which is what makes mashups together so well." I pointed each thing out.

Stacie's eyebrows were scrunched together, and her bottom lip was between her teeth.

"So this is how you made all those songs at the finals last year?"

"Yep. Easier said than done, but we made it, and it was worth it." I assured her.

"Why do you care so much about the Bellas?"

"Beca! Beca, Hey will you play that song we were talking about? Oh, hey Stacie!" Chloe barged in.

"You got it, Beale." I confirmed "Excuse me, Stacie." I brushed past her before clicking on the file 'S.C.', and opened one song.

"Whatcha playing?" Stacie looked at the screen.

"A song I made." I smiled at her. I paused, and fumbled with my bracelets. "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course, short stack!" Stacie giggled while grabbing my hand.

When I put my arms around her neck, and she wrapped arms around my waist. I about melted. As the song began playing people began to pair up, and dance together.

"Is this Terrified by Katharine McPhee?"

"Yeah, it is." I nodded.

"I used to love this song. Is this her? It doesn't sound like her."

"Um... That's because it's me." I hid my face from Stacie in embarrassment.

"This is you? Oh my god, Beca this is amazing!"

"Um... Thanks." I smiled gratefully at her.

"Was this for Chloe?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. I'm over her."

"Well then-"

"Shh. I'll get to that in a bit. You asked me why I care so much about the Bellas. Well because you girls accepted me, and I love each of you... some more than others." I half-teased.

"Good to know i'm most loved." Stacie exclaimed cheekily.

'_It's now or never, Beca.' _I thought.

I took a deep breath in. "You're right."

"Excuse me?"

"You're right." I repeated. "i like you, Stacie. A lot."

"Don't play me Rebecca Mitchell." Stacie said sternly.

"What?! I just told you I liked you, and you think I'm playing you? I sang a love song for you! I'm SINGING A LOVE SONG-" My explosion was cut off by Stacie's lips on mine. My eyes shut after I started responding to her kiss. When air became a necessity Stacie pulled away, and smirked at me. I smiled shyly back, and Stacie cupped my cheek in her hand.

"You mistaken me. I do like you, Beca. I just didn't want to be another rebound or something you can just toy with. I can't deny that being around you doesn't make butterflies appear in my stomach, and every time my phone rings I do wish it was always you. When we go get coffee every weekend. I wished those were dates, Whenever you come over to my room after classes and dud homework I always wanted to cuddle." Stacie ranted.

"So... I'm guessing you like me back?" I teased.

Stacie slapped my butt playfully. "You're such an ass."

I smiled "You love me."

Stacie smiled gently. "I do..."

"Stacie Anne Conrad, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Beca!" Stacie squealed before leaning down to kiss me.

When the track went to an instrumental the unmistakeable voice of Aubrey Posen yelled out

"Yes! Oh my god Chloe! Keep going!"

Stacie, and I stopped swaying, and twirling, and looked at one another before busting out in laughter.

"When do you think that will be us?" Stacie winked at me when we resumed dancing.

I blushed. "Knowing you... tonight." I winked at her.

"Hey, Beca?" Stacie asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, Stace?"

"Are you still gonna teach me to DJ?"

I pressed a kiss to Stacie's cheek "Of course. You'd look sexy wearing my headphones."

"Hmmm... And Beca?"

"Yes, Stacie?"

She leaned down, and touched her lips to my ear.

"You can spin my mixes..., and twirl my other things." Stacie then bit my earlobe.

I groaned.

"Dammit, Stacie!" I huffed.

"You love me." Stacie patted my butt again, before leaning down, and kissing me again.

_You set it again my hearts in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark._

_And I'm in love_

_And I'm terrified_

_For the first time, and the last time_

_In my only life._

**AN: And that's the end of this! So tell me do you think this ship is real or am I just way too gay, and think everything would look cute together? Maybe say happy birthday to me too? It's my 17th birthday! Thanks Read, and Review if you liked!**

**Xoxo~**

**Kaylee :)***


End file.
